Currently, deployment and retrieval of downhole devices such as pumps and production pipes requires a rig, which can be costly. Further, wellbore tubulars tend to be made of metals which may corrode and are rigid, leading to less flexible installation procedures.
Over the past 10 years, the application of non-metallic materials in flowlines such as in those used wellbores has proven itself an alternative to metallic flowlines. Metallic materials tend to be less resistant to corrosion and/or chemicals and their rigidity is a factor to be taken into consideration during installation and use.